


The Ballad Of Solkar The Slut [Lyrics]

by SongTrek (Marlinspirkhall), yel_halansu



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Filk, First Contact Day (Star Trek), Gen, Movie: Star Trek: First Contact (1996), Song Lyrics, Song Parody, song trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/SongTrek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yel_halansu/pseuds/yel_halansu
Summary: While many of his crewmates would meditate a while, he went to Zefram's quarters... and was gone for many hours.
Relationships: Zefram Cochrane/Solkar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. English/Standard Lyrics

Fanart by the wonderful Yel-halansu on [tumblr](https://yel-halansu.tumblr.com/post/620184673792000000/heh-solkar-enle-naterra-wa-vesht-tomayet-thal)

[The Ballad Of Solkar The Slut](https://youtu.be/DCPcix9l_ek)

Zefram was an earthling  
Who built a ship of steel  
He learned the science of warp speed  
And all the Vulcans cheered

  
And down to Earth went Solkar  
Oh he, of little taste  
Just to accept a handshake  
To greet the human race

  
 **CHORUS:**  
Oh, Solkar the slut  
The slut, the slut, the slut  
Oh, Solkar the slut  
We all do what we must

  
Now, no Vulcan could blame him,  
For being so uncouth  
Though he often described it  
As pulling out a tooth

  
He did the necessary  
But we all know the truth  
We know he quite enjoyed it  
For we saw him crack a smile

  
While many of his crewmates  
Would meditate a while  
He went to Zefram's quarters  
And was gone for many hours

  
**[CHORUS]**

  
For the bond from just one handshake  
To last two lifetimes long  
Is so unprecedented  
That I put it in a song

  
Although I must believe him  
As the records plainly show  
That just one simple handshake  
Is enough to marry two

  
**[CHORUS]**

  
Now, Solkar's grandson, Sarek,  
He followed in his stead  
As the first recorded Vulcan  
A human girl to wed

  
With no official handshake  
Lest our suspicions spread  
Of the rumours that a Pon Farr  
Sped the maiden to his bed

 **[CHORUS 02]**  
Oh, Sarek, the slut, the slut, the slut, the slut  
Oh, Sarek, the slut  
We all do what we must

  
Now on this ship, I see things  
Of which I cannot speak  
For guests should never admit  
To having snuck a little peek

  
A Vulcan and The Captain's  
Knowing looks and brushing arms  
Is within regulation  
But should make a Vulcan squirm 

  
And I reach a swift conclusion:  
This has all got out of hand  
Thus, the legacy of Solkar:  
Surely not what he had planned

  
Oh, Solkar the slut  
The slut, the slut, the slut  
Oh, Solkar the slut  
His family can't be stopped

Oh, Sarek, the slut  
The slut, the slut, the slut  
Oh, Sarek, the slut  
His family can't be stopped

Oh, Spock, the sl-

_[The Vulcan Lyre is knocked from Seink's hands by Captain James T. Kirk]_


	2. Vulkhansu Lyrics [URALAYA-VAR T’SOLKAR, GUV-TVI-RIVAK TORSU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Translated by @yel-halansu on tumblr!]

[ URALAYA-VAR T’SOLKAR, GUV-TVI-RIVAK TORSU ](https://yel-halansu.tumblr.com/post/618889886320197632/this-is-how-sarek-feels-about-solkar-you)

**URALAYA-VAR T’SOLKAR, GUV-TVI-RIVAK TORSU**

**Vesht Zefram Terrasu**

**torval pishek-hali.**

**Vesht fai-tor tchas-ek'tal**

**heh sanoi n'Vuhlkantra.**

**Heh Solkar en'le na'Terra**

**Wa vesht tomayet thal**

**Vesht estuhl el'rular**

**goh na'shau komihntra.**

  
  


**CHORUS:**

**Oh, ritevan Solkar**

**guv-tvi-rivak torsu**

**Oh, ritevan Solkar**

**Plathau n'bolaya**

  
  


**Kling kupi tenah ish-veh**

**Na'nash-ritevan'es**

**Vesht tcok'at n'ish-torai**

**na'saseshaya n'zud**

  
  


**Vesht tor bolayanik**

**Fai-tor kanok-veh yeht'es**

**Wa'tishal ish-veh**

**Boshal sanosh limuk**

  
  


**Lu wehk nensular t'ish-veh**

**Gu-vam-bosh vesht kohl-tor**

**Hafal Solkar svi'ha-shal**

**t'Zefram wehk v'hral**

  
  


**[CHORUS]**

  
  


**Wa'nam-tor ritsuri**

**ta tel t'wuh-esta**

**Palesh-tor dah ha-kiv-wak**

**Ni pinkal nash-uralaya**

  
  


**Hi vun dva-tor n'ish-veh**

**fayei gluvau vipladau**

**ta goh el'ru-hutaya**

**hiyel tel-tor ein-veh**

  
  


**[CHORUS]**

  
  


**I'zahal-tor Sarek**

**Li-fal t'sa-mekh-al**

**wuh'rak fainu Vuhlkansu**

**vi tel-tor ko-Terrasu**

  
  


**Ri hutal el'rular**

**ni kling dungi dva-tor**

**N'varlar ta Pon Farr**

**sahral ko-su na'sar-tak**

  
  


**Chorus:**

**Oh, ritevan Sarek,**

**guv-tvi-rivak torsu**

**Oh, ritevan Sarek,**

**Plathau n'bolaya**

  
  


**I'gla-tor n'vellar**

**if ri kup ashiv-tor**

**be'hai'la svi'yel-hali**

**Ri kal-tor n'nash-veh nantau**

  
  


**Ta'hal kar-esta**

**T'Vuhlkansu eh Khart-lan**

**k'svi pakhartayalar**

**hi pahutau Vuhlkansu.**

  
  


**Pulau n'sahr-ul-wihka**

**Ri kup tash-tor ring**

**Visak'a t'Solkar:**

**Ri ki dotoran**

  
  


**Chorus:**

**Oh, ritevan Solkar**

**guv-tvi-rivak torsu**

**Oh, ritevan Solkar**

**Ri kup-pekhau n'nash-skan**

  
  


**Chorus:**

**Oh, ritevan Sarek,**

**guv-tvi-rivak torsu**

**Oh, ritevan Sarek,**

**Plathau n'bolaya**

  
  


**Oh, ritevan Spock**

**guv-tvi-rivak torsu**

**Oh, ritevan Spock**

**Ri kup-pekhau n'nash-skan**  
  
---


	3. Guitar Chords

[solkar the guitar chords](https://youtu.be/UbV2ZmlGnf8)  
[standard tuning]  
[song trek]

C  
Zefram was an earthling  
F G C  
Who built a ship of steel  
He learned the science of warp speed  
F G C  
And all the Vulcans cheered

Dm G  
And down to Earth went Solkar  
C F  
Oh he, of little taste  
C  
To accept a handshake  
F , G C  
Just to greet the human race

CHORUS:  
C  
Oh, Solkar the slut  
F G C  
The slut, the slut, the slut  
Oh, Solkar the slut  
F G C  
We all do what we must

C  
Now, no Vulcan could blame him,  
F G C  
For being so uncouth  
Though he often described it  
F G C  
As pulling out a tooth

F G  
He did the necessary  
C F  
But we all know the truth  
C  
We know he quite enjoyed it  
F G C  
For we saw him crack a smile

Dm G  
While many of his crewmates  
C F  
Would meditate a while  
C  
He went to Zefram's quarters  
F G C  
And was gone for many hours

  
[CHORUS]

C  
For the bond from just one handshake  
F G C  
To last two lifetimes long  
Is so unprecedented  
F G C  
That I put it in a song

Dm G  
Although I must believe him  
C F  
As the records plainly show  
C  
That just one simple handshake  
F G C  
Is enough to marry two

[CHORUS]

C  
Now, Solkar's grandson, Sarek,  
F G C  
He followed in his stead  
As the first recorded Vulcan  
F G C  
A human girl to wed

Dm G  
With no official handshake  
C F  
Lest our suspicions spread  
C  
Of the rumours that a Pon Farr  
Dm G C  
Sped the maiden to his bed

Oh, Sarek, the slut,  
F G, C  
The slut, the slut, the slut  
Oh, Sarek, the slut  
F G, C  
We all do what we must

Now on this ship, I see things  
F G, C  
Of which I cannot speak  
For guests should never admit  
F G C  
To having snuck a peek

Dm G  
A Vulcan and The Captain's  
C F  
Knowing looks and brushing arms  
C  
Is within regulation  
G C  
But should make a Vulcan squirm 

Dm G  
And I reach a swift conclusion:  
C F  
This has all got out of hand  
C  
Thus, the legacy of Solkar:  
G C  
Surely not what he had planned

Oh, Solkar the slut  
F G C  
The slut, the slut, the slut  
Oh, Solkar the slut  
F G C  
His family can't be stopped


End file.
